<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aye, Aye, Captain by Runic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706428">Aye, Aye, Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic'>Runic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Attempted Kidnapping, Dorks in Love, F/M, High Sea Adventure, Married Couple, Pirates, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean they plan on kidnapping Byleth?”</p><p>Not that Byleth is worried. She and Claude are a force to be reckoned with, even on the open seas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aye, Aye, Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/gifts">doylesmom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ray! You were my Valentine's Day exchange! I know pirates have nothing to do with Valentine's Day (and yet somehow both Cirro and I wrote pirates for this, no idea how that happened XD), but I really just wanted to write Byleth in a pirate hat. I hope you like it!</p><p>Thank you to Jullika who helped beta this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cool sea water splashed across her back as the ship began its journey through choppy waters. Sailors yelled to one another, pulling ropes and manning sails, but Byleth’s eyes were glued to one man in particular. She admired the way his strong hands worked the lines, the ripple of his muscles as he aided another crew member in pulling the ropes taut. A sheen of sweat covered his copper skin, making him practically glow in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A disgusted snort drew her attention away. Shamir had managed to sneak up to her side, but Byleth was used to the former assassin’s sudden appearances by this point. Byleth raised one elegantly plucked eyebrow (not that she had made that task easy on the poor handmaid who had spent the day in near tears as she followed the queen around with a pair of tweezers while Byleth attended to things she thought more important), questioning her bodyguard’s judgmental gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a brief second it looked like Shamir was going to roll her eyes, but settled for crossing her arms over her chest instead. “As far as rumors are concerned, you are very much in love with your husband. If you’re spotted making cow eyes at some sailor, you could easily raise suspicions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed heavily, allowing her eyes one last lingering gaze across the sailor’s body. He noticed her, smiling that signature smirk and throwing her a wink of those emerald eyes before going back to his duties. Shamir really did roll her eyes then, but seemed appeased as Byleth turned to face the open waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salt air blew in her face, playing her long hair into tangles. Byleth was so busy anymore, she had not even thought to have it cut in so long. Her handmaid would probably cry with the amount of knots she would need to brush out of it tonight, but Byleth had to admit she did not make the woman’s job easy. She would need to do something to show her just how much her efforts were appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think we’ll need to keep this up?” Byleth asked as Shamir leaned on the rail next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shamir shrugged her shoulders. “Depends on if they’ve realized their messenger was waylaid or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, trying to suppress the strange new emotion of anxiety that tugged at her mind. It had been there ever since they boarded the ship in northern Almyra, but was increasingly stronger now that Fódlan’s Throat had come into view. She wanted this whole thing to be resolved, wanted to enjoy this journey without the threat of attack weighing over them. Not to mention that when it was over, she would be able to feel her husband’s arms around her once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean they plan on kidnapping Byleth?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyril gave Claude a rather dead panned stare. "I mean just that. They plan on kidnapping Lady Byleth," he repeated, seemingly mistaking Claude's shocked outrage as confusion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leonie snorted from her position behind Byleth, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth found herself unable to agree, and not just because she had heard Claude’s sleep deprived ramblings about wyverns and cannons last week. "I'm not so sure," she said in her quiet voice, all eyes going to her as motion in the room stopped. They watched her as she leaned over the table, the rustling of the fabric of her dress loud in the sudden silence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spread across the table was a detailed map of Almyra and the countries surrounding it. Intricately carved pieces, representing troops and important figures were carefully placed, her own piece in the shape of a sword next to Claude's stag piece. It was one of Claude's most treasured possessions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth picked up her piece, moving it to the northern coast where she was planning to head in a few days. They all remained silent as she moved the stag piece south, positioning Claude at the city he was supposed to visit as Byleth was leaving Almyra. "We have not planned to have heavy security aboard my ship, instead choosing to rely on speed to arrive in Fódlan as fast as possible. The waters near the Throat are treacherous, and skilled sailors who have fought on open water will have an advantage."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The messenger did say they knew ya hadn't fought on boats often," Cyril added, the first person to speak since Byleth. His interruption seemed to breathe air back into the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth nodded, moving her sword piece further out to sea. "That's true. While I have fought on boats, they were docked at those times. Open sea will have some differences."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're adaptable," Leonie argued. "I can't see you being at that much of a disadvantage."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not something to rule out, all the same," Shamir answered her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If what our spy told Cyril is true," Byleyh said, interrupting them before a fight could start,"then the majority of these pirates' plan is relying on surprise. We have taken that away from them." She paused, looking up and catching Claude's eyes. Her husband was doing his best to fight back a smirk, knowing her thoughts were running along the same track as his. "But, if we let them escape, it means they'll just have an opportunity to plan an attack later. We need to take this chance to stop them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you mean?" Leonie asked, her tone making it clear that she did not like the way this conversation was going. She stood up straighter, Shamir's back going rigid in a similar motion. As Byleth's personal security, the two had become quite accustomed to knowing when Byleth was about to throw herself into danger over the past couple of years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're sticking to the original travel plan," Claude answered instead. “Mostly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leonie and Shamir both threw him dark looks, but Claude was in planning mode, moving more pieces around on the table. Byleth felt the corners of her lips trying to pull upward. This part of her husband always made her so proud of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth will still travel to Fódlan aboard The Peri. Nader.” Claude’s head snapped up to address his general, who had watched the whole proceedings with a wide smile on his face. “Our next two fastest ships?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nader’s smile fell away as he became thoughtful. “That are in the north and can be prepared in time? Baxtak is in harbor right now. We were sending it out to Sreng in a few days. Himantopodes should arrive back in port the day before The Peri leaves.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Claude nodded, moving ship pieces around before standing with a clap of his hands. “We assigned The Peri because of its ability to gain and maintain speed. It was not to travel at max speed the entire journey, so the Baxtak and Himantopodes will be able to keep up. The Baxtak will leave for its mission as planned, but wait here.” Claude pointed to a small island that sat just outside the borders of Almyra, Fódlan, and Sreng. “It’s too dangerous to get close to the Throat, so you’ll have to go down the middle. That will allow the Baxtak to see if anyone is pursuing and intervene. Byleth is right, if they’re going to attack anywhere, it is going to be near the mountains. The Himantopodes will follow behind The Peri at the next tide. I want the crew to receive an extra week of leave since we are sending them out again so soon.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nader nodded and left to make the arrangements. Byleth could tell from the smirk on Claude’s lips that there was more to come, and he had simply wanted one less voice of protest in the room. Well, if that was what he wanted, she could help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leonie, Shamir, make arrangements for some of our guards to be integrated into the crew of The Peri. Do it subtly. We do not want to raise alarm in case these pirates have a spy on land at the moment.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right.” Leonie made her own exit, Shamir shooting the royal couple a suspicious glance before following. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyril shifted uncomfortably, not used to being alone with the royal couple. But Claude was quick to scribble a note and hand it off to him. “I know you just got back, but if you’re up for it I need this delivered.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cyril nodded and took the sealed letter. “Can be ready in a few hours, if that’s okay. Just need to let Remi feed and rest a bit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s fine,” Claude assured him, watching with affection as Cyril followed the rest out of the room. Both Claude and Byleth found themselves with a soft spot for the young man as he came into his own. The fact that he actually seemed happy to be back in Almyra made Claude nearly burst with pride.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now,” Byleth said, leaning over the table and picking up the stag piece that represented Claude. “Where are we putting this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Claude grinned at her, wide and open. Byleth’s breath caught for a brief moment. There were moments she was reminded how handsome he was, and this one caught her completely off guard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Claude walked around the table, wrapping one arm around Byleth’s waist to pull her close. His other hand closed around her hand that held the figurine. “How long do you think it’ll take them to realize?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shamir already suspects,” Byleth said, obviously not surprising him. “You’ll have to tell Nader so he can change your travel plans.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s going to be furious,” Claude sighed, the grin on his face ruining the effect. “Especially since I’m going to send him in my place.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth shook her head before leaning in to brush her lips against Claude’s chin. “You know I can handle this on my own.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Claude sobered at that. “I know, but I don’t want to leave anything to chance.” His arm around her waist tightened around her. Byleth laid her head against his chest, listening to the furious beat of his heart. “I’m not going to lose you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth said nothing, just relaxing in his arms and tracing small circles over his chest until the beating of his heart evened out. She leaned up once more, this time pressing her kiss against his lips. Claude responded enthusiastically, hands coming up to cup her face and he quickly deepened the kiss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was not about to let her go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Claude pushed her back until her hips hit the table, Byleth reaching out behind her to sweep away figurines, she realized she would do the same if their positions were reversed. Duty may separate them from time to time, but the world would not be allowed to part them from each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A particularly rough wave crashed against the side of the ship, rocking it enough to snap Byleth out of her reverie. The spray of water had soaked her face and shoulders, leaving bits of her dress clinging to her. It was not enough to be obscene, but out of the corner of her eye, Byleth caught the briefest glimpse from the green eyed sailor, the disguised king, that gaze dark and hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are so bad at this,” Shamir said dryly, not impressed with their stolen glances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s lips quirked in a small smile. “Perhaps you should go check on Leonie if we bother you so much.” Her poor bodyguard had been seasick since stepping foot onto the boat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shamir raised an eyebrow, a momentary shock crossing her face before she covered it. “That sounded almost like teasing,” she countered. The corners of her own lips were threatening to pull upward in a somewhat contained smirk. “That man is a terrible influence on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed lightly. “People keep saying that, but I don’t see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shout went up, quickly spreading amongst the crew, interrupting their conversation. Weapons were immediately drawn as one word passed down the length of the ship: pirates. Just as Claude and Byleth had predicted, they had waited until </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Peri</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in the most treacherous part of the channel before unleashing their attack. There was a brief attempt to convince Byleth to take shelter below deck, but that was abandoned with one harsh glance. Leonie managed to stumble onto deck, still green and clutching her lance for support, but determined to stand beside her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first wave of attack came in the form of a rain of arrows. There were shouts of pain and surprise, but Byleth could hear the same from the larger ship coming up alongside them. The pirates had not expected return fire so quickly. They swung around, closing the distance with </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Peri </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly. Byleth could see a man shouting orders, possibly a first or second mate, before Claude’s arrow took him in the throat and he fell into the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grappling hooks were thrown, pulling the ships close enough to board. Byleth, Shamir, and Leonie quickly found themselves in the thick of battle as pirates tried to overwhelm them. The Sword of the Creator lashed out, taking down multiple opponents at once, and yet the pirates just kept coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes locked with those of the woman aboard the other ship, glaring death at her. Byleth could almost swear she recognized the woman. But there was no time to contemplate. The woman flipped a dagger in her hand, the mage standing next to her whispering words that made the woman glow a soft white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gritted her teeth, bracing for the attack. She turned just enough that as the woman came out of the warp spell, the dagger sank into Byleth’s arm instead of her side. Byleth still let out a grunt of pain, and heard her name yelled from several throats at once. She transferred her sword to the other hand, deflecting another blow aimed for her stomach. The woman’s dagger slid along the length of the sword blade, but she pulled back, quickly stabbing Byleth’s shoulder before Byleth could block again. This was why she hated daggers; once someone was close enough, it was difficult to be fast enough to counter them. A sharp cry left her lips as Byleth felt the dagger blade whip out and the hilt slam into the wound, dislocating her shoulder altogether. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman grinned, thinking she had Byleth on the run. Byleth surprised her by slamming her still useful elbow into the woman’s arm. She slammed her head forward, their skulls cracking together loudly. The woman stumbled back, stunned, giving Byleth enough time to knock one of the daggers out of the woman’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recovered, blood pouring from her nose, snarling as she stared at Byleth. She moved forward, taking one step into a charge before another obstacle stopped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow covered them, a roar shaking the deck. The ship rocked as a large white wyvern landed behind Byleth, wrapping its wings protectively around her. With stunning accuracy and speed, the woman was down in the blink of an eye. Claude and Shamir’s arrows shot through her legs, the wooden shafts preventing the muscles of the woman’s legs from moving. Leonie swung the butt of her lance forward, knocking the other dagger from her hands. A smack to the back of her knees had the woman toppling over, unable to fight gravity. Leonie grabbed the woman’s hair, pulling her back onto her knees and holding the lance to her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude jumped from the saddle, his wyvern allowing him within the circle of his wings so that Claude could check on his wife. Claude’s emerald eyes darkened at the sight of Byleth’s arm. Byleth shook her head, cupping his cheek with her good hand and pulling him in for a quick kiss. She moaned against him, his lips tasting of salt and beer, having missed the feel of him against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that can’t be healed,” she assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude’s look softened, but not by much. “Still…” He trailed off, shaking his head. He whistled softly, the wyvern grumbling unhappily as he folded his wings back to reveal the royal couple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Baxtak</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Himantopodes </span>
  </em>
  <span>had used their own phenomenal speed to close in around the pirates’ ship, leaving the brigands massively outnumbered. Those still alive had set down their weapons, the fight over with few casualties to their own soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the danger passed, the sailors around them began to gap, staring at the royal couple in shock. There was one particular sailor whose jaw was almost hitting the ground. “That’s the king?” he whispered none too quietly to his friend. “I shared a beer with the king?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also said you liked his wife’s tits to him,” another murmured to him, making Byleth snort as the first sailor went beet red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth lowered her head to hide her smile, bumping her forehead against Claude’s uncovered shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around her, careful of her injured shoulder. He began to shout orders, the remaining pirates taken away onto </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Himantopodes </span>
  </em>
  <span>until they reached Fódlan, where they would face trail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth took the moment to study the woman on her knees in front of them. She was still glaring, hatred still burning within her despite her defeat. That was the look of someone who would never let go of their revenge. And then it clicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was a nun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude’s head snapped to her, and then to the woman. “Are you sure?” he asked, without a sliver of doubt in his voice even as he spoke the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded. “Or at least she posed as one. Shamir’s people were attempting to track her down after the attack.” She did not need to specify which attack. “She was actually one of Hubert’s spies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude eyed the woman in a new light, and Byleth knew that for a brief second he regretted the waste of such a resource. The spy had managed to hide from Shamir’s people for years, and organized an attack that, had Cyril not luckily stumbled across, could have succeeded in actually taking Byleth captive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she had hurt Byleth, had threatened what Claude held dearest. There would be no escape for her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude only allowed Byleth to leave his side when a healer came up to them, her meek voice reminding Byleth of Marianne. Reluctantly, Claude let go of Byleth, allowing her to be led off while he saw to the rest of the clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth threw one last look at her husband over her shoulder. Pride bloomed in her unbeating heart, admiring the way his charm and strength commanded their soldiers. His bare chest, sunlight highlighting his broad frame, also wasn’t a bad sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the door shut, knew the soft sound of her husband’s footsteps as he joined her in the room. “By?” Claude called out. “Are you in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered through the door to the washroom. Despite the cramped quarters on the ship, being royalty still had the captain insisting Byleth used his quarters, which came complete with a separate bathing room. “I’ll be out in a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of Claude settling himself quickly faded. Byleth rechecked herself, adjusting the scarf around her waist, making sure every little detail was just perfect. She wanted this to have the most dramatic effect possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By?” Claude called out again. “Do you need some help in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth rolled her eyes at the teasing tone in her husband’s voice. Let him tease. He was going to pay for it soon enough. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, immediately meeting Claude’s eyes across the small room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red rapidly spread across Claude’s cheeks, his jaw dropping open for a brief moment before he caught himself. Byleth smirked, giving a shake of her hips as she stepped toward him. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where…” Claude trailed off, distracted as Byleth ran a hand up her side, fingers brushing against the side of her breast. He shook his head slightly as if trying to clear his head before trying again. “Where did you get that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth tilted her head back, running her fingers along the edge of the hat she had acquired. It was a hat she had only seen on pirates before, complete with a ridiculously large white feather. Around her waist, she wore one of the scarves Claude used to hold back his hair, hanging the delicate fabric so it fell between her legs, swishing with every movement she made. She wore nothing else, leaving her breasts, and the long expanse of her legs, exposed to Claude’s hungry gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth shrugged, rolling her shoulders in a way that lifted her breasts and drew Claude’s eyes to them. “Closet,” she said simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted one foot, placing it on the edge of the bed. Claude’s eyes went even further down, watching the way the scarf fell, so close to revealing Byleth’s core, before falling back into place. She laughed softly at the glare Claude shot the fabric, lifting herself fully onto the bed so she stood over her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude's hands grabbed onto her ankles as she placed a foot on each side of his hips. His grip was tight, not enough to be painful, but more than enough to betray his eagerness. Although, the growing tent in his pants was not really helping him hide that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the ship rocked. Byleth's hands slammed upward onto the ceiling. Between the gesture and Claude holding onto her, Byleth managed to keep her footing and not crash down onto her husband's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shocked little 'o' of Claude's mouth transformed into a wicked grin. His hands slid up the back of Byleth's legs, putting pressure there until Byleth lowered herself in one graceful movement. She frowned at him in what came dangerously close to a pout. "I thought we would be through the channel by this point."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We had to reduce our speed," Claude explained, his warm hands slowly running up and down her legs, creating a heat that pooled at Byleth's core. "We took on more prisoners than we thought we would. They needed to be transferred to the other ships. And there's also the whole issue of securing our new ship. I'm thinking of naming it </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen's Blessing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were teasing along the fabric of the scarf, testing how much he could get away with. Byleth rolled her hips back, pressing herself against his erection. Her lips twitched in triumphant as Claude's eyes dropped closed for a brief second, his hands pausing in the exploration. The ship rocked again, pressing her further into him. The moan that left his lips was exquisite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth leaned forward, lips pressing against the strong chest she had yearned to touch for days. Claude's calloused hands felt wonderful as that strong grip found its way further up, cupping both cheeks of her ass and kneading the soft flesh. Byleth responded by nipping along his clavicle, fingers circling a nipple. His hands flexed, and Claude bucked his hips, attempting to gain more contact, whining loudly when the action just caused Byleth to sit back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By," he breathed out, desperate and needy. "You can't tease me like this, not after I've spent days watching you walk around in that pretty little dress. Stars, the way it hugged your chest-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth worked the ties of those white pants open, cutting Claude off with a firm stroke of his cock. Claude's words cut off as he groaned loudly, hips lifting to seek more contact. As much as she enjoyed hearing that he had desired her, having him fall apart in her hands was infinitely more pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My poor husband," she whispered, leaning down so her breath was hot against his lips. Claude's entire body arched toward her, begging for more. Byleth kept her hand stretched back, fingers teasing over his shaft, but offering nowhere near as much friction as he desired. "I must say you had it worse than me then. You were trapped in the bunks with the rest of the sailors. At least I could retreat here and think of you while playing with myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude's face flushed a deep red as that image ingrained itself within his mind. He glared up at her, breaths coming in little puffs. He flashed his own victorious grin when his grip on her tightened, calloused thumbs massaging the muscles of her lower back, earning him a surprised squeak for his efforts. "You know I can't let you get away with that unpunished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth raised her eyebrows in mock shock, turning him into a moaning mess once more with a quick stroke. She lifted herself, slick dripping from her core at the thought of having him inside her. They were both so desperate, needing to make up for the days they spent unable to touch one another. Her fingers had not been enough to satisfy her, and the fact that he was so close by but completely untouchable, had truly frustrated her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their moans tangled together, echoing through the small room, as Byleth slowly lowered herself onto Claude. His knuckles were white with the intensity of his grip, but Byleth welcomed the dull pain as he stretched her, his girth just shy of too much. Her fingers traced senseless patterns across his chest, tangling in the thick hair there before petting it back into place, as her body adjusted to the feel of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved this part, when their bodies joined together, that moment they took to remember the feel of one another. As much as what came next was insanely wonderful, there was something special about this moment that Byleth enjoyed taking the time to savor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh gasp ripped its way from her throat as another wave rocked the ship, driving Claude deeper than Byleth thought possible. She was left breathing heavily above him, a hand on either side of his head. Her eyes were shut tight, so it was not until those warm hands caressed her cheeks and she reopened them, that she realized how close they had come to cracking their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come down here before you end up hurt?” Claude said gently, lifting his head enough to nip at her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, moving with Claude as he rolled his hips, bringing her onto the mattress without pulling out of her body. She bit her lip as they moved, a delicious shiver going down her spine as he settled her in place, one of her legs hooked up and over his. He hummed his approval when Byleth’s hands rested against his chest, enjoying those simple touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to go?” Claude whispered against her lips, nuzzling his nose against hers. “That didn’t hurt you, did it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head, lifting her head as Claude trailed kisses over her jaw and down her neck. “No, I’m fine,” she assured him. Byleth moved her leg higher up along Claude’s own, giving him a better angle. She rolled her hips, managing to take a bit more of him into her, slamming her mouth against Claude’s to swallow his moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude kept one hand on her hip, pulling her flush with his body, while the other cradled the back of her head. She moaned against him, throwing her head back when they broke for air, Claude’s lips unrelenting as they explored the offered flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thrusts were shallow given their position, but his hands and lips caressed and teased, Byleth breathlessly happy at the attention he lavished upon her body. She reached between them, running her hands down his chest until she reached his nipples. Her fingers wrapped around them, teasing the hardened nubs. Claude growled against her throat, picking up the speed of his thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth’s hands tangled in his hair, bringing him back up so that she could lean in herself. She placed a quick kiss against his chin, nipping her way along all those sensitive spots down his neck. His skin would be covered in marks come morning, and the thought only made Byleth suck harder at his pulse. She gave his nipples one last twist before allowing her hand to drop between their bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Claude’s head move, grinned at the heavy moan that left his lips when his eyes caught what she was doing. Byleth gasped softly as her fingers teased over her clit, gently rubbing herself as Claude continued to pound into her. “Stars, By,” he whispered, voice broken and heavy, “that’s so hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth found herself unable to answer, needing all her strength just to breathe. She began to match Claude's pace, teasing her clit in time with his thrusts. It left her with tiny gasps, like some lewd prayer to the lover before her, escaping her each time Claude buried himself completely within her. She slid her other hand down her leg, feather light touches transfering to his hip and across his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude startled when Byleth's finger dipped between his cheeks, pressing against his hole. His breath left him in a whoosh, a strangled "Fuck," wrangled from him as his body tensed. Byleth moaned at the pleasant sensation of warmth filling her, chasing her own release as her fingers vigorously rubbed her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through his haze, Claude wrapped his hand around hers, shaking with the effects of his orgasm as he attempted to help. His hands were so warm, and when he touched her with those calloused fingers, his softening cock still filling her, Byleth threw her head back and moaned his name. Claude joined her as her body squeezed his sensitive member, groaning sadly as he slipped free of her, but unable to withstand the tight heat any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay there, a mess of tangled limbs, as they attempted to regain their breath. At some point, Byleth lowered her leg, curling up to her husband's warm chest. She was sore in such a pleasant way, and wanted so much more. But the fight and the healing after had finally caught up with her, and she found her eyelids dropping shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude eventually shifted, brushing her hair from her face as he kissed the top of her head. She only belated realized she had lost the hat at some point. But that was probably a good thing, or else with the waves shaking them around, it would have most likely smacked Claude in the face. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice soft in the comfortable stillness of the room. His fingers traced along the freshly healed skin on her arm, a white scar the only indication she had been injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, not opening her eyes. She tried to snuggle closer, but there really was not much more of their bodies that could be pressed against each other. Whatever he did, she hoped he would not stop. “Perfectly fine,” she assured him with a yawn. “That healer has a lot of potential. I think I might steal her away for the Academy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude hummed, lazily continuing to caress her arm. He turned on his back, pausing only to draw her closer. Byleth sighed happily when he settled her with his chest beneath her cheek, the steady beat of his heart lulling her further toward unconsciousness. “I think you’ll have to fight the captain for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth yawned again, ignoring Claude’s chuckle (it was the one with an extra note of mirth to it, the one he graced her with whenever she did something he considered cute). “You should get some rest. We still have a few days before we reach Derdriu, more so since we dropped speed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Claude inquired. She could hear the curiosity in his voice, tugging at the corners of her lips as she fought a smirk. “Do you have plans for me when you wake up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, stretching her legs. Claude easily moved his own, trapping her leg between them. “Mmhmm, we’re going to play a game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A game?” She more than had his attention now. Byleth could practically feel him vibrating with desire to know what she had planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Byleth answered easily. “And you’re going to need your rest. The loser is going to be loud enough to let the entire ship know how well their king and queen are doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile widened as she felt his skin flush with heat beneath her cheek. He was so easy to rile up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she murmured, her lips brushing against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep overtook her before she could hear his answer, but she didn’t need to. She knew very well what his answer would be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>